


Free Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Tears ran down the Sewer King's face after a sick pet alligator ceased writhing.





	Free Spirit

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Tears ran down the Sewer King's face after a sick pet alligator ceased writhing. He remembered suffering with it. He was going to suffer without it. The Sewer King gasped the minute the alligator's spirit materialized. Its tail wagged. The Sewer King started to smile. A pet never suffered again.

 

THE END


End file.
